The Boy Wonder
by Cupcakegirl18
Summary: Cheyenne (pronounced shy-enn) has moved in with Dick and Bruce after dicovering their secret. Now Dick's life is hanging in the balance, unravelling truths that no one realised. Its up to Cheyenne to find him a cure before its too late and handle her own troubles at the same time. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here

The Boy Wonder

I rolled over and felt the weight of my body shifting too far and down I fell. My body slammed into the wooden floor –hard.

"Aahh." I groaned as I rubbed my sore butt. The cool air was already stealing all of my heat and my lips were turning a crispy blue. I shivered before climbing clumsily back into bed. I had been staying at Wayne manner for a month now and I still wasn't used to the huge bed. Bruce had kindly let me stay since I was his niece and homeless. Oh and I also kind of tried to write a story for the newspaper on Batman and Robin and sort of followed them right into the Bat Cave and discovered their true identities. But other than that it was his choice.

I contemplated on whether or not staying in bed would be my best option for the weekend or not, when something unusual caught my eye. I paused and let my hearing take control. I could hear my own light breathing, the silence of the room and that was all, apart from….

I jumped from my bed and slammed my fist into the wall. It immediately opened and revealed my bow and quiver. Swiftly, I pulled out an arrow from the quiver and plucked it into my bow before drawing it back towards my bedroom door. No one came. I waited there, my arrow ready, in dead silence. After a few minutes had passed, I lowered my bow and let my string fall to a natural length, figuring I was hearing things. Then the doors of my enormous wardrobe swung open and banged against the wall. I spun around as Dick appeared; a bat-a-rang in each hand. He swung them out and I instinctively dodged out of fire before pulling back my bow again. I fired the arrow in his direction for him to only jump down and onto my bed, the arrow missing him completely. He threw another bat-a-rang and I blocked it out with my bow. I hurried back to my quiver and slung it over my shoulder before pulling out another arrow and firing it. Dick gracefully jumped from my bed and landed a forward roll onto the floor before executing a perfect swing with a bat-a-rang. By now I had already armed myself with another arrow and aimed it straight for the bat-a-rang. It hit it square on and they both fell to the floor. I reached up for yet another arrow when a bat-a-rang hit me in the stomach and I stumbled back onto the floor.

"What! Not again!" I exclaimed as I picked the bat-a-rang off of my knee, smoothing my finger down the guards that covered its sharp blades. Every morning was the same. We would surprise each other with a friendly match and the winner was the one that didn't get hit. Dick picked up one of my arrows where the tip had been covered by a bung so it wouldn't hurt, supporting his gleeful laugh that I hated so much.

"How do you keep winning?" I asked standing from the cold floor – again.

"Easy, I'm smarter, stronger, faster, slier and don't forget better looking." He pointed the arrow at me and I snatched it from his hand.

"Whatever." I spat out.

"Oh and you might want to get dressed. Bruce is waiting for you downstairs. It's probably something to do with your inability to kick butt." Annoyed, I scooped up the bat-a-rang at my feet and launched it at him but he simply caught it one handed and gave a little nod of thanks on his way out.

Dick was like a big brother to me now but will still be something of a mystery.

I chuckled to myself before getting dressed, planning my revenge with every step. I could probably shoot him from behind when I get down there, or crawl through the air vent and get him via surprise. But if Bruce wanted to talk it would probably be serious and so the bow and arrows would have to go back in the wall. That was my thing, archery. I didn't have any technical gadgets like boy blunder over here but my twenty eight pound, flat bow and hundreds of wooden arrows were all I needed. It was just me growing up, so hunting was the only way I could stay alive and since coming to Wayne Manner I realised I could actually do something good with my skill.

I pulled out some black, skinny jeans from the wardrobe and a dark, green blouse before shuffling on some black pumps and heading down the long, spiral staircase. I sprinted into the lounge where Bruce was pondering by the fire place and Dick was lounged lazily in the arm chair, admiring the bat –a-rang in his hand; I guessed it was the one I threw at him earlier.

"So what's up?" I asked, dumping my body on the sofa.

"I wanted to talk to you both about school." Uh-oh. School was not a good thing. I tried my best and got awesome grades and everything but the people there were less fantastic. I knew Dick was getting some hassle from a few people too. I'd seen in it before many times. It was the same five people as well, trouble is Dick would be able to kick their butts no problem but chooses not to. He just takes it from them. Now would probably be a good time to mention it to Bruce.

"I know it's hard having two identities but I want to know that you don't let it affect your school work. Cheyenne?" he turned to me and I was too wrapped up in what I was going to say about Dick to listen.

"Err, yeah, no, its fine." I said. This was the answer that usually got me where I wanted to be, most of the time.

"Good." Bruce said. He turned to Dick who was still toying with his bat-a-rang.

"What about you Dick?" he asked but there was only silence. I opened my mouth to spill out everything when the Bat signal blared out of Bruce's phone and then Dick's and then mine. Dick was instantly on his feet and racing towards his room. Bruce casually walked out and I sighed before following. I guess it would have to wait like everything else.

I ran up to my room and slammed the wall. It revealed my costume, bow and quiver, this time with arrows that were sharp and threatening. I slipped on my costume that consisted of being a black suit that was fitted right to my body. Thin, black coils of cloth were wrapped around my wrists and ankles that secured my on my pumps and gloves. My right glove was padded in the first three fingers for pulling back the string. I pulled up the cloth that was attached to my suit and fitted it around my mouth and nose. I grabbed my bow that was a beautiful brown, as if it was pulled right off a tree and its limbs were painted a bold black. I slung the dark quiver over my shoulder and gripped my bow firmly. I was ready. I raced down into the study where the bat poles had already been used. I rested my bow on my shoulder as I slid down and into the darkness of the Bat Cave. All of the gadgets were whirring and beeping and bikes and cars littered the room everywhere. Both Robin and batman had already beaten me down. Robin was dressed in his usual red and black costume, his dark cape flying behind him as he moved swiftly. Batman was dark and mysterious as always in his bold and black costume.

"So what you got for me?" I asked wandering closer to the two as they hovered over the big screen.

"Joker, Gotham City Bank." Batman said and he jumped into the Bat-mobile with Robin at his side. Being only fifteen meant I didn't get a cool car yet and was stuck with riding the back with the two of them.

The Bat-mobile was on the road and headed for the bank in a matter of seconds. We sped through the city, every vehicle and building whizzing past in one big blur. Suddenly we stopped moving and were climbing out in front of the bank. But there was something odd about it though, no signs of a bank robbery.

"Are you sure it was the bank?" I asked puzzled.

"Yes." Robin said and ran round the back of the building. Batman nodded for me to follow and I did. By the time I reached him, he was already climbing through the side window. I tossed my bow up to him before he helped me climb up. We slid down the wall and hid behind a booth. But nothing was happening, no one was here. The whole thing was empty, no customers or workers, nobody.

"What the…." I started but didn't get the chance to finish as I was knocked back by a blinding light. My body plummeted back into the wall, knocking every breath I had out of me. I groaned as bricks and glass showered over me along with a powerful wave of thermal energy.

"Shooter!" Robin was yelling for me but the ringing in my ears was screaming all around.

"Shooter!" He yelled faintly again.

"Move!" suddenly his body was flying on top of me and pushing me out of the way of another one Joker's tricks. Robin grasped me by the shoulders and shook me hard.

"Get ready!" he was shouting, his face sharp and calm. That one look was all it took for me to snap back into it. I ignored the ringing that was blaring out at me and focused on what had happened. Some kind of explosion had hit me and I was guessing Robin too since there was a small cut above his left eye. I nodded to him that was I was fine and pulled an arrow, which matched the colour of my bow, out from my quiver and plucked it into my string. The bank wasn't empty any more. It had filled with men wearing black and of course, the Joker, who was now facing off with Batman. I turned to face Robin but he had already gone, fighting his own battle in the middle of the Joker's

men. I drew back my string and took aim. It was time to kick butt.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your

I fired my arrow and it hit the sleeve of one of Joker's gang. The arrow flew right through the black jumper and pinned his arm to the wall. I strung another arrow to my bow and fired it at his other arm before he could pull out the arrow. It worked and he was pinned to the wall.

"Looks like you're a little pinned down at the minute so I'll get back to you." I shouted over with a smug laugh tinting my voice. Robin looked at me before shaking his head.

"What? I thought cheesy lines was all part of the suit?" I asked innocently.

"No." Robin said simply and continued to throw bat-a-rangs at his incomers. Both embarrassed and ashamed, I pulled another arrow out of my quiver and clipped it onto my string. Who next? There were six more of Joker's men and Batman was currently teasing Joker. I guess that was what we were here for, me and Robin, to handle the pistols whilst he took care of the big guns. No thank you.

I fired my arrow using my instincts to guide me. _One to the left, running fast, take the legs_. I fired my arrow and it hit him straight in the leg. He fell down easy. _Two to the right, one's got a chair. Why a chair? Take him down first_. I swiftly plucked in an arrow and let it fly right into his shoulder. He went down with a thump. The other was already too close; he would be on top of me before I had time to string my bow. Instead I pulled out an arrow and pelted it in his direction in one smooth motion. Done. I looked around, my breath catching behind the black cloth. Robin had already taken the other two down and was facing off with the last one. Time for my time with the Joker. I raced off to where Joker and Batman had drifted. They were in the back of the bank. I still wasn't sure what the purpose of this whole operation was but since it looked like Joker wasn't going anywhere, it was a case of ask no questions and hear no lies.

I plucked an arrow onto my string and held it by my thigh, ready. I crept behind the door and took a deep breath. I wasn't sure of any plan but Batman was so going to kick my butt if I didn't take Joker down myself. I stroked the fletchers of my arrow as I desperately tried to keep my heart rate down. It wasn't working.

I pounced through the door and held my bow up, pulling the string to maximum length.

"Miss me?" _damn it brain! We agreed no cheese!_

Both Joker and Batman spun around to face me. I made this my advantage and fired the arrow at Joker blindly. It moved slightly to the left and the arrow went sailing straight passed him.

"Oops." I whispered. That was it. My edge was gone and I had no idea what I was going to do now.

"Dark shooter, get out, go help Robin." Batman ordered and resumed his business with Joker. Joker slashed with two small swords whilst batman moved carelessly past him.

"No." I said and went to arm my bow again.

"Dark Shooter." Batman growled at me again. He hit Joker's arm and he dropped one of the knives. Joker immediately swung with the other and Batman clenched his wrist in his palm. He had no choice but to drop the weapon.

I was tired of Batman telling me what to do. He had him now, in both hands. I could easily shoot him in the shoulder and make sure he couldn't attack again. I pulled back my bow and fired. But the Joker had already kicked out of his hold and the arrow missed Batman by a whisker. He did what I thought was a glare through his mask before spinning to see where Joker had gone. He had armed himself with a new weapon that I had never seen before. It looked like some kind of gun that was filled with a sickly, green liquid.

"My latest invention." Joker said through his ear piercing laugh.

"I call it, The Downer, because ones you've been hit. You'll never get up!" he laughed, mockingly again. The pointed the gun at Batman and fired. A small dart came shooting out and he moved to get out of the way. But what neither of us knew, Robin had entered the room, right in the line of fire. I watched as the dart sunk into his chest and he groaned aloud.

"Robin!" I screamed as he fell to the floor in a heap. I dropped my bow and sprinted towards him. I dropped like a stone next to him, banging my knee on the floor as I did so. I rolled him over and yanked the dart out of his chest and through it the ground in frustration. His body began to shake all over and a sweat was breaking out on his brow.

"Robin, it's ok. You're fine." He smiled weakly at me as his breath came in rasps. I searched the room to find that Batman had gone after Joker. He had actually left him. I felt close to tears. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't help him.

I slapped myself together and ordered myself to be strong, for Robin's sake.

"It's ok." I said again cradling his head in my palm. His face had gone a deathly pale and his limbs sat lazily by his sides. I stared on as his eyes glistened right through my soul before rolling back into his head.

"Robin." I shook him hard, trying to wake him.

"Robin!" it was no good. He was down for the count. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Batman flitter into the room.

"Help him!" I screamed hard until my throat hurt. The tears streamed and the anger was mixing with fear creating one big merge of horror.

document here...


End file.
